Homes and businesses have traditionally utilized communications systems including desktop telephones directly wired to the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Recently, however, technological advances have resulted in the proliferation of alternative communications systems. For example, various wireless systems such as cellular networks have been developed. In addition, data networks such as the Internet have been deployed. The proliferation of these and other alternative communications systems has created incompatibilities that have not been fully resolved.